Vehicles such as an electric car and a hybrid car have a battery pack mounted thereon to drive an electric motor, and the battery pack contains a battery formed of a lithium-ion battery or a nickel metal hydride battery (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, the battery pack is disposed on a floor panel and between a driver's seat and a passenger's seat placed side by side in a vehicle width direction.